A Glimpse from Heaven
by cpthippo
Summary: He was her laughter, her everything even when he has fallen from grace. In Elysium they reunite but he doesn't seem to know her feeling even there or now.
1. Prologue

**_Title: A Glimpse from Heaven_**

**_A/N: This is my very first fanfiction I've written in English. I want some mournful yet delight and also romantic so it could touch the heart of my readers._**

**_ So I decieded to create a girl who loves Luke and will always love him no matter what. Here comes Heidi!_**

**_ So please comment and rate it as you really think and feel about it. I really wanna know your opinion. Thank you._**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Elysium standing a young girl dressed in army green. She stared blankly to the gateway to Asphodale Field like she was waiting for someone important.

How long has she been there? A week? A month? Or eternity? She never knew for sure. But she'll always waiting for him who taught her how to love and gets love in return.

She had a vision of him dying above ground as a true hero. A hero he always wanted to become. Now he is but in the last minute of his life.

He'll come to join her somehow. And now all she has to do is to wait.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Don't forget to tell me what you think._**

_**xoxo**_

_**Oak**_


	2. chapitre un

_Undetermined_ that word kept echoing round and round in her head as she was standing two steps away from the doorway. Four teenagers were staring at her like she wasn't supposed to be there.

At first she thought of running away. She had no idea what was going on with her life and _why_ she was here.

The moment she had an orientation tour at the big house she thought about her tragedy, a murder in her hotel room in Houston. Maybe everything is just a dream a nightmare she will never wake up and Camp Half-Blood is not _real_.

Then a young man stepped forward to greet her. His bright smile was real for her at the moment.

"Hi there, welcome to cabin eleven. I'm Luke counselor of Hermes cabin here."

**************************************************************************************************

Everything happened too fast. She remembered a guy in black suite broke into her room and shot her mom at the head. Actually she couldn't say 'shot' because even she wasn't sure. One moment it looked like he really shot her mom with a shot gun but then again it looked like he stabbed her with a long old-fashioned sword.

She screamed for her life. Begged for the man not to kill her. But he stalked toward her raising his gun and then she woke up on the street of Bronxville, New York.

She liveed her life a homeless lying on the street and became a worrywart. At least she didn't have to aware about the immigration issue she may got. Because now she was a nobody, a faceless.

At midnight 14th February…Sweet Valentine used to be meaningful to her but not anymore. She was standing next to The Bronx Victory Column looking at the winged golden angel when a strange looking boy appeared out of the blue. His eyes narrowed as he spotted her then he started walking to her direction. All she could think was _run_!.

"Wait! You there. Wait up!" He sounds kinda like bleat in some reason. Without thinking she screamed for help but nobody's there just her and the boy.

"What do you want from me!?" She screamed as he rushed toward her.

"I…I know who you are" He barely breath when he said. Half his face buried beneath his jacket hoot. But she could tell he has curly red hair with yellow eyes…_yellow eyes_?

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Heidi Martin from Edmonton, Canada right?

Her eyes widen "You know? H…How?"

"No time. You're so damn lucky they didn't spot you yet." The boy said breathlessly like he was just finish the triathlon.

"What? Who? I don't know what the heck.."

"Come with me, hurry!" The boy cut her off and started walking but she stood still never will she trust him.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked suspiciously.

"Oh me? Cody Greensward" He said trying to grab her arm.

"Come on we have no time to waste. I'll explain to you along the way"

"To where?" She started to feel nervous. That boy Cody freaks her out.

"Camp Half-Blood, ofcause" He said look a little bit surprise Heidi never knew.

"Camp what?"

"Listen, all I can tell is they spotted you now. Sooner or later they gonna come for you and you'll end up dead. Half-blood never be safe unless they got trained." Cody grabbed her sleeve and pulled her along with him. Heidi was too confused to think but at least she thought at that damn camp maybe better than this freezing park in everyway.

Cody explained to her everything about the camp. His tone risen up dreamily when he said and the cab driver giggled everytime he spoke out greek gods names.

_Can I trust him? _Heidi asked herself while watching the lights flown by.

"I'm a satyr" Cody whispered in her ears, blushing. Heidi looked at him in terror.

"Nice joke" She didnn't know why she felt comfortable when talking with him she guess maybe it because she hasn't talk to anyone for a month or more.

"No, seriously" He said solemnly putting his jeans up so she could see his goat fur. When he looked up to her she was look ready to pass out. Her face whiter than paper.

"So now believe me about what I say. You're a half-blood and your mom died 'cuz they found you. But I don't know why you still survive today. You should have been dead by there." He stopped when he saw the look of her face and added

"Sorry, I mean they did not kill you, letting you flee across the country from Houston to Pelham Bay. Something's not right about this I can tell….but I'm glad I found you before them" He smiled.

"So…" Heidi didn't know what to say. She _wanted_ to believe but still she wasn't sure. And before she could say anything the cab turned right and Cody yelled

"There it is!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

xoxo


	3. chapitre deux

**Hello~ This Chapter I wanna make us feel something good about Lukemy fav character next to Percy**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A small wind blew on her face. She smelled a sweet fragrance that was so sweet so mild she never has smelled before. It was Elysium's wind, a wind of bless and joy filled with laughter and all happy feelings.

It was nice being here. Her ultimate home. But still she was always waiting.

She knew all along that he never though about her more than a one good friend because his heart belongs to someone else, two other girls he called _FAMILY_.

Andromeda's soul came to her. The face of a once-princess-of-Ethiopia filled with a joyful smile. She waved her hand and asked lightly.

"Heidi, my girl. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the shore enjoying the feast?"

Heidi grinned. "I already went there, ma'am. What a fun feast."

"But my dear why are you here?" Princess Andromeda might have seen the look in her eyes. So Heidi studied the ground thinking of what to answer.

"I'm waiting for my friend. He'll be here very soon" The princess understood.

"You mean _him_?"

"Yes"

"He died a hero death?"

"Greater than any heroes ever been"

***********************************************************

The Stoll brothers pissed her. This time by supporting that big brat Clarisse to taunt her so Heidi ended up nothing more than a scrap of scum.

Heidi hated Clarisse as much as she curled up with the Stoll brothers. They three loved to mess up her life.

And everytime Luke would come forward, scolded them and then smiled for her told her not to mind.

Cornor Stoll threw a sharp javelin. That bronz spear flew pass her just an inch if Luke didn't notice its direction and pulled her away the javelin may cause her serious injury.

Anger covered Luke's face. He straighten up yelled at Cornor

"What are you thinking!? You almost hurt Heidi!"

"But She's still fine" Travis argued back looking dirty.

"Shut up Travis." Luke shouted.

"Fine. Just want to give her some hint for being a half-blood. That's all." Cornor shrugged. Luke narrowed his eyes grabbed the javelin and threw it back to them.

"If I see you two do this stuff again I'll report Chiron, understood?"

The Stoll brothers exchanged look. "Fine" But somehow Heidi knew they were just say.

"Heidi's new here." Luke started with a soft tone, glanced his eyes over to the other campers from Hermes's cabin. All those sixteen kids grew silence.

"As I used to say…be nice with newcomers. They need family and we are their family" Something within his voice made Heidi felt hollow when she heard he said _family_.

"She may be an undetermined. So what? Aren't we all relatives? Our parents are siblings anyway." He glance everyone again when noone protest he continued.

"She's too far from home. We all know she's Canadian not American. Her mom was murdered and she's lost. Why don't we make this place a real home to her. A home she's happy to be in. So campers remember…be nice with her ok?"

They all spoke the same "Ok Luke"

Luke winked at her and grinned. Heidi couldn't stop herself but to smile back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

xoxo


End file.
